Evolutionary Astrology
Evolutionary astrology is a school of astrology that is particularly invested in the concept of karma and soul evolution. Article: http://realitysandwich.com/160509/evolutionary_astrology/ - Ari Moshe Wolfe "The basic premise of this astrological paradigm is based on the understanding that each and every incarnation, each lifetime, is created as a result of the unresolved desires within the soul from previous lives. The evolutionary journey of the soul from life to life is a matter of gradually exhausting all desires until the only desire that remains is the desire to reunite with the Source; to look entirely inside and seek the eternal Truth. Pluto, by house sign and its aspects indicates the kinds of past desires of the soul that have propelled continual incarnation, leading to this very life. All desires imply a duality — something that I am not yet, that I do not have yet. This also implies that if there are things that we do want, there are things that we do not want — thus the famous attraction/repulsion dynamics of Pluto. The dynamic of attraction and repulsion sets into motion cause and effect, action and reaction, which is the basis of what we call karma." "There are no victims ...from the point of view of the soul, there are no victims. Why would anyone attract abusive circumstances into its life when it is just an innocent child? Why would anyone get into a series of relationships in which all of their partners cheat on them with someone else? We have to address such questions from the point of view of the soul. The soul orchestrates the total circumstances of its life, down to its very DNA — all as a way to create the most appropriate template that serves as a reflection of the soul's inner desire nature. The role of the soul-focused astrologer is to understand the "why" behind any of life's circumstances." Pluto Pluto holds a special place in evolutionary astrology... Polarity point "In Evolutionary Astrology, the Pluto polarity point in the chart (the point opposite Pluto), signifies the evolutionary purpose for the current life."http://realitysandwich.com/160509/evolutionary_astrology/ Lunar Nodes The lunar north and south node hold a special place in evolutionary astrology also, as an axis of karmic trajectory. "The alchemy here is to read the south node of the Moon in the context of Pluto. Pluto is always the why behind the south node because it is the soul's total desire nature that is the basis for the identity that it creates in each life." "The north node of the Moon is the key for evolution as it de facto activates the Pluto polarity point." "The ruler of the south node provides more detail for how that south node identity has played out, and thus what is being brought forth into the current life. The ruler of the north node provides more detail for the nature of the identity that the soul can develop in the current life relative to its choice to evolve." Soul Evolution While a chart reflects the soul potential of an individual, not all individuals will ever activate this potential in their lifetime. This is ascribed to their level of soul evolution, the vibration of their soul. "... coming into this life all souls are vibrating at different levels of awareness, or levels of God realization. This is an observed fact. Most souls on this planet, roughly an observed 70 percent of the souls alive, have desires that are predominately linked with "me, mine, time and space." For example most people in America are mostly concerned with fitting in to the "herd." Their core happiness is contingent upon basic physical and social needs being met and fulfilled: like getting married, making enough money, doing the "right thing," being a good citizen. In this stage, evolution is marked by actualizing desires that are specifically linked to fitting in and actualizing the values according to whatever one's mainstream culture considers to be valuable. This stage can be called the consensus stage of evolution." More Information "To learn more about Evolutionary Astrology and to read more about these principles, including an in depth explanation of the evolutionary stages of the soul, visit www.schoolofevolutionaryastrology.com. Jeffrey Wolf Green's classic book Pluto, the Evolutionary Journey of the Soul is the main book to study for learning and applying the EA paradigm." - Ari Moshe References Category:Astrology Category:Karma